protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
John Zerzan e a confusão primitiva
Alain Caillé? (Assinado por Alain C.) ;(Versão em Inglês - Original em Francês) right|250pxAs Edições L'Insomniaque publicaram recentemente duas compilações de artigos de John Zerzan: Futuro Primitivo, Dezembro de 1998 (anteriormente publicado por Autonomedia, Nova Iorque, 1994) e Nas origens da alienação, Outubro de 1999 (Elements of refusal, Left Bank Books, Seattle, 1998). Estes textos são uma reescrita ideológica da história da humanidade, nos quais J. Zerzan se serve de diferentes trabalhos de especialistas em pré-história, antropólogos e filósofos com o fim de estabelecer uma idéia preconcebida do que é a humanidade, do que foi e do que pode vir a ser. A ideologia de J. Zerzan é, sem dúvida alguma, generosa, e suscita além disso problemas interessantes, mas não deixa de ser uma ideologia. Por outro lado, as teses de Zerzan parecem não ter suscitado debate algum nos reduzidos meios em que foram divulgadas e não ter encontrado mais que uma vaga aprovação ou reprovação, pelo menos ao que nós sabemos. A finalidade deste artigo é também lançar o debate sobre bases mais concretas. A pré-história manipulada Tudo o que se conhece dos alvores da humanidade resulta do estudo dos restos materiais que os primeiros homens deixaram e que chegaram até nós. Estes restos são essencialmente, para os primeiros tempos, ossos de animais e humanos, e pedras lascadas. A sua disposição em locais particulares contribui também com valiosas informações. O fato essencial é que se trata de restos extremamente fragmentários, impossíveis de datar com grande precisão. A partir destes restos, os especialistas em pré-história estabelecem hipóteses, depois formulam teorias, frequentemente superadas por descobertas posteriores. A pré-história é um domínio do conhecimento muito variável, sempre sujeito a mudanças: a idéia que formamos deste período ou, melhor, destes períodos, não pode ser tão precisa como a que temos de períodos mas recentes. As certezas são poucas, e mais genéricas que precisas. Os últimos trinta anos, com as suas numerosas descobertas e com a evolução dos métodos, refinaram consideravelmente a imagem caricatural da pré-história que prevaleceu até meados do século XX. 350px|leftAo mesmo tempo, apareceram outros problemas que tenderam a tornar as questões cada vez mas complicadas. A própria definição de homem levanta um problema. Geralmente, contam-se para todo o período paleolítico, que se estende aproximadamente por 2.5 ou 3 milhões de anos, quatro representantes do género Homo: em primeiro lugar, o mais antigo, o Homo Habilis, do qual descendem as três espécies mais recentes, cronologicamente: o Homo Erectus (Pitecantropo), o Homo Sapiens arcaico (Neandertal) e, por último, o homem "moderno", o único que está hoje presente no planeta, o Homo Sapiens Sapiens. Anteriores ao mas antigo representante do gênero Homo, contam-se diferentes espécies de Australopitecos, com os quais o Homo Habilis viveu lado a lado durante muito tempo: ele mesmo descendia de um tipo de Australopiteco chamado grácil. Estes primatas antropóides serviam-se de utensílios de pedra e osso e praticavam sem dúvida a caça organizada, mas não fazem parte (pelo menos por enquanto) do clube Homo. Além disso, é de sublinhar que mesmo pertencendo ao género Homo, o Homo Habilis geralmente não é considerado parte da mesma espécie que o Homo Sapiens Sapiens. Destes elementos de partida, pode-se já perceber as manipulações operadas por Zerzan. Tendo em conta as numerosas citações a que recorre nos seus artigos, não se pode considerar Zerzan um ignorante do assunto de que fala. As omissões, ou melhor, a seleção que faz de algumas teorias em detrimento de outras, assinalam por isso uma vontade deliberada da sua parte. Zerzan quer traçar um quadro idílico dos inícios da humanidade: vai então procurar os elementos que lhe permitirão desenhar este quadro. Ao nosso ideólogo, em primeiro lugar, interessa fazer remontar a humanidade o mais longe possível no tempo, por uma razão concreta: quanto mais o homem evolui para a sua forma "moderna", mais incontestáveis se tornam os elementos que mostram a existência do que Zerzan chama "alienação" (práticas artísticas e religiosas, linguagem articulada, sentido do tempo e intenção, etc.). Convém-lhe, então, voltar-se para os momentos mas arcaicos da evolução humana. Já os Neandertais (300 a 400.000 anos) lhe parecem muito "cultos". Irá buscar os seus exemplos preferidos entre os primeiros humanos, os famosos Homo Habilis. Mas, da mesma maneira, esta solução não deixa de trazer-lhe problemas. Zerzan desenvencilhar-se-á deles à custa de contorções intelectuais no limite da honestidade. Ele anuncia, aliás, qual será o seu método no início de Futuro Primitivo: depois de ter manifestado reservas legítimas sobre a ciência separada, reconhece que o que chama com desprezo "literatura especializada", ou seja científica, "pode não obstante fornecer uma ajuda altamente valiosa". E quem mais nos poderia fornecer esta "ajuda" sem nos convertermos nós mesmos em arqueólogos, isto é, em possuidores do horrível "saber separado"? Será que Zerzan imagina que os primeiros humanos vão ressuscitar para explicar-nos como viviam? A arqueologia é a única fonte disponível para quem queira saber o que foi a humanidade nos seus primeiros tempos. Assim, independentemente do que se lhe possa censurar, somos obrigados a raciocinar a partir das suas descobertas. Ela não é uma "ajuda", mas sim tudo o que temos. Mas para Zerzan as descobertas científicas não constituem mais que um meio para desenvolver a sua ideologia. É por esta razão que aborda a ciência "com o método e a vigilância apropriados" e que se declara "decidido a franquear os limites". Decididamente, não terá nenhum embaraço com o que o estorvar, reservar-se-á o direito a utilizar o argumento da autoridade científica (com mais certeza que os próprios cientistas, é preciso notá-lo) sempre que lhe for conveniente e de rejeitá-lo quando deixa de o ser. Isto é o essencial do método de Zerzan, que se reencontra em todos os seus textos. Trata-se de instrumentalizar a ciência, que como não é mais que uma instituição cultural jamais pode ser objectiva e deve ser tratada como tal. Trata-se de uma velha concepção da atividade científica posta ao serviço de uma ideologia, que os valentes doutores Lyssenko e Mengele ilustraram brilhantemente no decorrer do século passado. Estabelecido o "método", observemos os seus desenvolvimentos. Podemos começar pelo problema da caça: Zerzan é não violento, provavelmente vegetariano e, portanto, considera que comer carne é imoral, já que implica matar animais, e além disso é prejudicial para a saúde. Por outro lado, caçar é fatigante e obriga quem o faz a organizar-se. Portanto, a coleta deve ter sido o estado natural da "boa" humanidade, isto é, daquela que mais se parece com o próprio Zerzan. Resta demonstrá-lo. Ele não o demonstra, afirma-o. Segundo ele, "admite-se agora correntemente" que a coleta constituía "o principal recurso alimentar". Quem admite isto, e a partir de quê, Zerzan não o diz. E o "principal" recurso não significa o "único" recurso. Mas isto não é grave: esta afirmação, imersa nas considerações sobre a não divisão sexual do trabalho (Zerzan é também feminista, claro), permite, por um simples efeito de linguagem, dar a impressão que os primeiros humanos eram vegetarianos. Mas vai ainda mais longe: afirma com um tal Binford "que nenhum rastro tangível de práticas de matança de animais indica um consumo de produtos animais até ao aparecimento, relativamente recente, de humanos anatomicamente modernos". Eis aqui, pois, estes Neandertais sacanas, portadores de todos os males. No entanto, há um problema. Como indicamos no início, o conhecimento da pré-história apóia-se na descoberta de sítios arqueológicos. Não sei sobre que se apóia Binford para afirmar a ausência de consumo de carne ou, mais exatamente, de "práticas de matança" anteriores a uma data tão "recente", mas existe pelo menos um local, entre os mas conhecidos e antigos (1.8 milhões de anos) que demonstraria o contrário: o sítio de Olduvaï, no norte da Tanzânia, onde se descobriram entre 1953 e 1975 os restos dos primeiros Homo Habilis, os nossos mais distantes ancestrais, portanto. Além disso, acharam-se os restos de um elefante, misturados com mais de 200 instrumentos que tinham servido para desmanchar carne. Poder-se-á objectar que isto não é indicativo de caça, que pode ser uma prática necrófaga, no entanto o desmanche não deixa de ser uma "prática açougueira". No mesmo lugar também se descobriram três crânios da mesma espécie de antílope com a mesma fractura, resultante de um golpe assestado com a ajuda de um calhau ou de uma maça. Isso indica sem dúvida uma prática de abate já codificada, seguindo regras precisas, e desmente em todo caso a tese de um consumo de carne meramente ocasional, e ainda mais a de um vegetarianismo generalizado até ao aparecimento do homem "moderno". Além disso, no sítio de Vallonnet, descoberto em 1962 e fazendo-nos remontar a 950.000 anos atrás acharam-se os restos de uma baleia encalhada numa praia próxima, que foi arrastada até esta gruta para ser desmanchada. Os primeiros utensílios de pedra não foram usados unicamente, como é bastante evidente, para o "trabalho de matérias vegetais". A citação que faz o autor na p. 38 de Futuro Primitivo de instrumentos reservados para este uso, não é pois válida, se for exata, a não ser no caso particular que ele menciona, caso particular que tenta, por um método oratório clássico, fazer passar como uma generalidade. right|170pxO nosso objetivo neste trabalho não é o de resolver os debates sobre a pré-história: não temos os meios nem a vontade. Observamos simplesmente que Zerzan, que não ignora de modo nenhum o lugar de Olduvaï, já que o menciona na p. 44 de Futuro Primitivo para elogiar a beleza do machado achelense, e conhece também o de Vallonnet, esquece-os pura e simplesmente quando trata de evocar teses que não lhe agradam. Quando se anuncia uma tese, tanto em arqueologia como em outras áreas, parece evidente que pelo menos se devem citar e melhor ainda refutar as teses que poderiam contradizer aquela que se está a propor. Zerzan ignora a contradição ou, mais exatamente, silencia-a. Não suscitar a contradição é uma pratica normal da mentira social organizada que Zerzan pretende denunciar. Empregando os seus métodos, ainda que com outros fins, Zerzan torna-se parte dessa mentira. Também se pode evocar a questão do feminismo de Zerzan e da sua projeção no estudo da pré-história. Para sustentar a tese da não divisão sexual do trabalho, Zerzan propõe o predomínio da coleta, sendo esta de maneira "natural" uma atividade não dividida segundo os sexos. Apesar do que dissemos antes, o predomínio da coleta é mais ou menos certo. Simplesmente precisamos que este não constituía na verdade a única atividade para obter alimento dos homens primitivos. Portanto, que se pode saber sobre a divisão sexual nessa tarefa nessa época? Pode-se extrapolar a partir dos caçadores-recolectores existentes hoje. Mas os caçadores-recolectores atuais não são mais "primitivos" que nós mesmos. Evidentemente, são tão sapiens sapiens como nós. Tudo o que se pode dizer da cultura dos primeiros seres humanos de há dois milhões de anos não será mais que extrapolações e suposições. É tão absurdo supor que as condições sociais destes primeiros grupos não evoluíram ao longo de dois milhões de anos como falar do "homem pré-histórico" como de uma só e idêntica espécie, uma entidade única. E nem falemos sequer de evocar neste quadro a "condição da mulher" pré-histórica. Zerzan dá igualmente como argumento, socorrendo-se desta vez de Joan Gero, que os "utensílios de pedra poderiam ter sido tanto dos homens como das mulheres". Certo. Mas isto não significa de modo nenhum que o tenham sido. Neste caso, o mais honesto seria dizer que não se sabe nada. Mas a honestidade, como se viu, não é a preocupação principal de Zerzan. Do mesmo modo, diz-nos desta vez Poirier, não existe "nenhuma prova arqueológica para apoiar a teoria segundo a qual os primeiros humanos teriam praticado uma divisão sexual do trabalho". O que, para Poirier, não é mais que uma ausência de prova, para Zerzan claramente constitui uma. O que simplesmente ressalta destas citações é que simplesmente não podemos afirmar que tal divisão tenha existido. Também é possível que as mulheres participassem das caçadas primitivas, e mesmo as crianças. O problema é que na ausência de provas arqueológicas, não se pode afirmar nada. No quadro do seu feminismo, Zerzan formula também uma teoria sobre a redução do dimorfismo sexual e, em particular, sobre a diminuição do tamanho dos caninos nos machos. Afirma que "o desaparecimento dos grandes caninos entre os machos reforça em alto grau a tese segundo a qual a fêmea da espécie teria operado uma seleção a favor dos machos sociáveis e dados a partilhar". Mas o desaparecimento dos grandes caninos não vem "reforçar" nada semelhante, e menos ainda "em alto grau". O desaparecimento dos grandes caninos é o resultado de um processo, não existe para apoiar seja o que for. Vê-se dificilmente como os jovens que tivessem os "dentes longos" seriam menos "sociáveis e dados a partilhar" que os outros e, sobretudo, que o facto de ser "sociável e partilhar" fizesse encolher os dentes. Muitos primatas "sociáveis e que partilham" possuem ainda hoje os "dentes longos". Mas isto, diz-nos Zerzan, é porque entre os primatas a fêmea "não tem esta escolha". Um dos resultados da libertação da mulher no Paleolítico teria sido encurtar os dentes aos jovens machos. Isto é bastante confuso, mas revela sobretudo a concepção que tem Zerzan, feminista americano, da "luta dos sexos", e a sua projeção desta concepção no estudo da pré-história. De passagem, e apesar de que o nosso objectivo não é discutir teses arqueológicas, assinalaremos simplesmente que outra tese comummente admitida considera que a diminuição do tamanho da dentição é devida nesta época ao prolongamento da etapa da infância e da adolescência. A criança, ao estar durante mais tempo sob a proteção dos adultos, o que lhe permite adquirir as habilidades técnicas complexas que requer a indústria lítica, provê mais tardiamente às suas necessidades alimentares, o que faz com que a sua dentição cresça, ao longo de gerações, com mais lentidão. Esta teoria vale tanto como a da seleção direta pelas mulheres. Mas é menos espetacular, menos feminista e, sobretudo, tende a demonstrar que a organização social nestes tempos distantes já tinha alcançado um grau de complexidade tal que, algo como uma aprendizagem especializada se tinha tornado necessária. A tese folclórica da seleção pelas mulheres está, pois, presente para mascarar o "problema" de uma socialização complexa desde os inícios da humanidade. Neste estádio da nossa análise do texto de Zerzan, vê-se claramente que nem sequer remontando a humanidade aos seus mais antigos representantes, ele consegue, e não sem motivo, demonstrar a existência da "boa" humanidade que procura. Não a encontrando, sugere-a por diferentes meios, de tipo basicamente retórico, e também dissimulando informações que possui sem qualquer dúvida. Não dizemos que tudo o que afirma seja falso. Dizemos que procura desenhar um quadro uniforme da vida dos homens pré-históricos de uma maneira apriorística e fazendo projeções da sua própria ideologia. Isto, que é um perigo essencial quando se estudam outras culturas, e mais ainda no caso de culturas tão afastadas no tempo e acerca das quais temos tão pouca informação como são as culturas paleolíticas, perigo este que consiste em projectar a nossa própria cultura na dos outros, Zerzan erige-o em método. Esta tendência inerente a todas as ciências humanas, da qual nenhuma destas ciências poderá nunca livrar-se (o homem tomando-se a si mesmo como objecto de estudo sendo ao mesmo tempo um sujeito, fazendo parte de uma cultura, e refletindo a partir dela), obriga a uma extrema prudência. O método mais certo para nos enganarmos em relação a qualquer realidade, é querer a qualquer preço fazê-la dizer alguma coisa. Também não afirmamos que não é lícito correr riscos, nem que é preciso banir toda a intuição. Muitas grandes descobertas são o fruto de uma primeira intuição. Mas pode-se pelo menos, a partir de factos concretos, propor-se hipóteses, e se estas se verificam, chegar até à teoria. Mas Zerzan não chega à teoria, já que as "hipóteses" são para ele já a resposta. E, fazendo isto, nem sequer se "engana". É pior que isto. Manipula deliberadamente informações. Numa palavra, mente, isto é, quer enganar os outros. Os casos que estudamos, o da caça e o da divisão sexual das tarefas, não são mais que detalhes da ideologia de Zerzan. Em Futuro Primitivo enuncia-se uma idéia que se reencontra em todos os seus artigos e parece que constitui realmente a tese central (cf. o título original de Nas origens da alienação: Elements of Refusal) desta reconstrução histórica defeituosa. Esta tese, ele exprime-a assim, na p. 47 de Futuro Primitivo: " parece-me plausível que seja a inteligência, informada pelo sucesso e satisfações duma existência de recolector-caçador, a razão desta notável ausência de "progresso". Evidentemente, a espécie recusou deliberadamente a divisão do trabalho, a domesticação e a cultura simbólica até uma data relativamente recente". Uma vez mais, pode-se admirar de que maneira se serve da linguagem, que noutras ocasiões denuncia como instrumento de dominação. Mais uma vez a hipótese transforma-se imediatamente em conclusão. Passa do "parece plausível" à "evidência". Entre ambos, não fica nada. Apenas o ponto que separa uma frase da outra. Apenas o vazio de um pensamento que se contenta com palavras. A única sombra de argumento que dá para sustentar esta tese central, a tese da recusa consciente do progresso pela humanidade, é que #os seres humanos do paleolítico eram tão "inteligentes" como nós e, portanto, dispunham dos meios intelectuais para este progresso, #este progresso não ocorreu, durante mais de dois milhões de anos. É, pois, uma "evidência" que os seres humanos recusaram este progresso. Como se pode imaginar, as coisas são um pouco mais complicadas que isto. Por outro lado, não é necessário ter profundos conhecimentos no terreno da pré-história para se ver o que tem de viciado esta "linha de raciocínio". Não se trata de que a tese de partida seja tão absurda como isso: depois de tudo, por que não? Simplesmente seria necessário demonstrá-la. Como se poderia demonstrar esta tese? Simplesmente pelas descobertas arqueológicas e um raciocínio lógico a partir delas, já que não temos nenhum outro meio para demonstrar seja o que for sobre este período. Para poder falar de "recusa", é necessário que a pessoa (ou o grupo) em questão tenha tido conhecimento daquilo que recusa. Só se recusa o que se nos "propõe", o que se nos oferece. Pode-se, por exemplo, falar do "recusa" do ofício de tecelão por parte dos operários têxteis ingleses de 1830. Seria necessário, pois, para que se pudesse falar de recusa da agricultura e da criação de gado, que estas práticas tivessem sido apresentadas aos seres humanos do paleolítico, que as tivessem experimentado e depois as tivessem recusado. Portanto, conviria, para demonstrar esta tese, que se achasse um sítio que demonstrasse que os seres humanos tivessem iniciado, num momento dado da pré-história, a prática da criação de gado ou a agricultura, e posteriormente as tivessem abandonado, para reiniciar a sua vida como caçadores-recolectores. Neste caso, bem se poderia falar de "recusa". Mas por enquanto, tal sítio não foi descoberto. A ter existido, Zerzan ter-se-ia apressado a assinalá-lo, e teria tido razão. Mas não é este o caso. Efetivamente, desde que os humanos praticaram a agricultura ou a criação de gado, jamais voltaram "atrás". Houve casos, no início do neolítico, de seres humanos sedentários praticando também a coleta e a caça, mas estes grupos evoluíram rapidamente para a agricultura em exclusivo e não destruíram, ao que sabemos, as suas casas "permanentes", não abandonaram os seus campos nem retomaram a vida nomade. Eis o que devia ter sido o procedimento de Zerzan: a partir de uma hipótese inicial, buscar elementos concretos, articulados por um procedimento lógico, que lhe permitisse confirmá-la. Pois quando nenhum elemento aparece para demonstrá-la, uma hipótese não é mais que o que é: uma visão do espírito, que pode ser fértil ou, pelo contrário, resultar inoperante. Por enquanto, a hipótese de Zerzan é inoperante. Não lhe reprovamos tê-la antecipado, nem sequer dizemos que nunca será demonstrada. Dizemos que releva duma prática enganosa e ideológica de lançar uma hipótese como "evidente" quando não existe o suporte de uma prova para apoiá-la. Zerzan poderia ter explorado também outra via para demonstrar a sua hipótese (digamos de passagem que é bastante escandaloso que nos vejamos forçados a fazer este trabalho no seu lugar). Há regiões, hoje ainda, onde caçadores-recolectores vagueiam, mais ou menos próximos de agricultores sedentários. Podemos falar, por exemplo, dos bosquímanos de África, sobre os quais alguns estudos etnológicos revelaram que eles acham a agricultura "inútil ou esgotante". Ali haveria uma "recusa" com conhecimento de causa. No entanto, ao que sabemos, estes bosquímanos nunca passaram eles próprios pela agricultura, a qual teriam rejeitado do "interior". Pode dizer-se, segundo este ponto de vista, que antes de tudo rejeitam um modo de vida que é exterior à sua própria cultura. É aliás notável que se os nomades não se dirigem para os sedentários, os sedentários jamais se dirigem para os nomades. Que argumentos dariam os agricultores para justificar a sua "recusa" do estado de caçador-recolector? Zerzan diria, sem dúvida, que se acham irremediavelmente afundados na cultura alienada e que, portanto, são incapazes de retornar à "boa" humanidade". Talvez seja verdade, mas não temos à mão nenhum meio para avaliar o grau de alienação de uma cultura em relação a outra, nem pelo menos de saber se o conceito de alienação é pertinente neste caso. O que é interessante, neste cenário, é que os grupos parecem "estanques" uns aos outros, e que a "recusa" à renomadização dos sedentários marca o facto de que eles "preferem" conservar a sua própria cultura que adoptar um tipo de vida radicalmente diferente, qualquer que seja a satisfação que individualmente lhes possa dar. A cultura sedentária, uma vez formada, jamais é abandonada, qualquer que seja o prejuízo sofrido pelos indivíduos que compõem esta cultura. Além disso, Zerzan conhece o caso do contacto entre grupos sedentários com caçadores-recolectores, já que cita o exemplo de sedentários que buscam o auxílio de caçadores-recolectores para pedir-lhes ajuda em períodos de penúria. No entanto, não retira daí nenhuma conclusão relativamente à sua tese da "recusa", seja para reforçá-la ou para colocá-la em dúvida. De facto, Zerzan nunca retira nenhuma conclusão, já que uma conclusão é o fruto de um raciocínio e ele parece alérgico a todo o raciocínio. Contenta-se com mencionar as conclusões dos outros ou, pelo menos, as conclusões que mais lhe agradam. Com a passagem ao Neolítico constata-se uma verdadeira "revolução", como se diz de forma clássica. Pode igualmente falar-se, de maneira menos figurada, de uma gigantesca ruptura. Um modo de vida, mantido de maneira mais ou menos estável, pelo menos nas suas grandes linhas, durante 2,5 milhões de anos, transforma-se brutalmente em outro modo de vida que, prosseguindo a sua própria evolução, acaba por tornar-se radicalmente diferente. Tudo isto, naturalmente, não se fez num dia, mas a rapidez de progressão da ruptura neolítica é, comparada à "lentidão" do Paleolítico, quase exponencial. Três ou quatro mil anos foram suficientes para a sua generalização. Zerzan assinala, citando Binford, que "não se trata de saber por que a agricultura não se desenvolveu em todo o lado, mas simplesmente por que se desenvolveu". E esta é, efetivamente, a questão, à qual o nosso ideólogo se guarda muito bem de tentar responder. Seria necessário para isso deixar de lado a questão puramente negativa da "recusa" e entrar nos detalhes. Mas, como bem se sabe “o diabo esconde-se nos pormenores”, isto é, a dúvida e as dificuldades. Seria preciso começar a falar dos factores climáticos, da demografia, da própria estrutura das sociedades pré-neolíticas e de um monte de assuntos não propriamente muito poéticos. É de notar, no entanto, que a transição para o neolítico permanece bastante misteriosa no atual estado dos conhecimentos. Como de costume, não há mais que teorias. Existe a teoria de uma mudança climática que teria modificado profundamente o meio humano e que forçou os seres humanos a "adaptar-se" praticando a agricultura. Pode objectar-se a esta teoria o facto de que em 3 milhões de anos houve suficientes mudanças climáticas deste tipo para permitir uma quinzena de revoluções neolíticas, que não obstante não ocorreram. Acerca das relações do homem com o seu meio, dispomos de elementos interessantes. Desde o Achelense Médio (entre 400.000 e 300.000 anos, na fronteira entre o Erectus e Sapiens arcaico), durante o período glacial Riss, observa-se a mesma progressão no tamanho dos objectos (o famoso machado achelense do qual tanto se ufana Zerzan), seja na Europa, na África ou no Próximo Oriente. Isto significa, pois, que temos ali uma mesma cultura, que evolui, pelo menos no seu aspecto técnico, independentemente das pressões do meio natural. A famosa "harmonia com a natureza" fica, pois, seriamente posta em causa. Efetivamente, o meio natural parece que influi pouco nas culturas paleolíticas, mesmo se estas culturas ainda não agem massivamente, como no neolítico, sobre o meio natural. Mas a "ruptura", pelo menos como tendência, está a partir daqui consumada. Isto é, que a evolução humana está mais condicionada, desde o início, pelas suas próprias estruturas sociais que pela influência do meio natural. É preciso notar além disso, neste quadro, que as idéias de Marx acerca do "domínio da natureza" que contribuíram para fundamentar a ideologia progressista do antigo movimento operário, têm também que ser postas em causa, mas de maneira diferente da forma como Zerzan o faz. O domínio da natureza não está inscrito no destino das sociedades humanas. Quando os seres humanos talham objetos, não procuram "dominar a matéria inerte", mas produzir aquilo de que necessitam as suas sociedades. Não procuram de imediato dominar o meio natural, que receberam tal como estava durante todo o paleolítico, o que não significa que estivessem mais em harmonia com ele que depois com a criação de gado e com a agricultura. Poder-se-ia afirmar, no limite, que o "meio natural" não existe para as sociedades humanas, se não se temesse cair numa extrapolação à Zerzan. As sociedades humanas parecem em todo caso visar mais à sua própria conservação, à manutenção das suas próprias estruturas, que ao domínio do meio que as rodeia. O que sucedeu no Neolítico foi que a conservação das estruturas sociais passava pela dominação do meio natural, dominação que comportava por sua vez a criação de novas estruturas. Esta dominação não constituía, pois, a finalidade da humanidade (a sua "tarefa histórica", como a do proletariado seria fazer a revolução), mas a conseqüência de uma nova socialização. Seguindo esta teoria, a passagem ao Neolítico não constituiria, pois, nem uma adaptação aos constrangimentos do meio, nem como parece sugeri-lo Zerzan, uma espécie de conspiração do Espírito da Dominação contra o Espírito da Liberdade, mas uma mutação vinculada a uma modificação da própria estrutura social. A que atribuir esta modificação? O fator mais provável é um fator social interno mas também "natural" (mesmo que se possa discutir seriamente o aspecto "natural" deste fator para as sociedades humanas), isto é, o crescimento demográfico. Sabe-se que as sociedades dos caçadores-recolectores, quando as tensões internas ou a pressão sobre o ambiente se tornam muito fortes, "cindem-se" para formar um novo grupo. É possível imaginar que num dado momento a demografia, tendo se tornado suficientemente importante para permitir esta "cisão", tenha imposto a sedentarização como a melhor solução. Com a construção de casas "permanentes" dar-se-ia a primeira aparição de espaços "privados", que permitiriam limitar as tensões dentro do grupo, sem ter de recorrer à "cisão", transformada em algo problemático. Esta tese implica que os humanos se teriam primeiro sedentarizado e não teriam praticado a agricultura e a criação de gado de imediato. Isto pode sustentar-se do ponto de vista arqueológico graças aos sítios natufianos, na região Sírio-Palestiniana, que remontam a cerca de 10.000 anos atrás, ao início do Neolítico. Os natufianos construíam as suas casas para serem permanentes, mas não praticavam, pelo menos no início da sua implantação, nem a agricultura nem a criação de gado. Efetivamente, ainda recorriam basicamente à coleta e, em menor medida, à caça. Mas a aldeia transformou-se no seu ponto essencial de ancoragem. Eram sempre caçadores-recolectores, mas sedentários. E já que basicamente se alimentavam de cereais silvestres, podemos supor que é o armazenamento deste grão num lugar fixo o que tornou possível a agricultura. Também se pode pensar que uma aldeia com estas características devia atrair animais de todo o tipo, dos quais alguns talvez se tenham auto-domesticado gradualmente. Seja como for, este tipo de sítios parece confirmar a tese de uma sedentarização iniciada pela modificação de determinadas estruturas sociais, uma "revolução" ocasionada pelo perigo em que incorreram as sociedades humanas que as impediu de voltar a reproduzir, tal como era, a socialização precedente. Paradoxalmente, poder-se-ia dizer que o Neolítico apareceu pela tentativa da sociedade paleolítica de preservar-se a si mesma. A revolução neolítica foi de início o instrumento desta nova socialização, que iria trazer as conseqüências que já se sabe. Seja como for, estamos num modelo que vale o que vale, mas que de qualquer maneira tem a vantagem de poder ser demonstrado, muito longe da tese da "recusa" de Zerzan. Vamos deixar por aqui o Futuro Primitivo para nos dedicarmos rapidamente à outra colectânea de artigos de Zerzan, Aux sources de l' aliénation (Nas origens da alienação). A ideologia de Zerzan está baseada essencialmente na concepção que tem dos primeiros tempos da humanidade. Demonstramos com bastante clareza que esta concepção não é imparcial, mas parcial, e que a tese central da "recusa" repousa no ar. Com tudo isto que resta de Futuro Primitivo? Pouca coisa. O que resta, mais ou menos, está exposto no livro de M. Sahlins, Idade da Pedra, Idade de Abundância. E que se lerá com mais proveito. Para desmontar Futuro Primitivo, não há necessidade de ser especialista em pré-história nem em nada. Sem muitos conhecimentos prévios, com uma semana de trabalho, um pouco de lógica e um único livro de referência, a Introdução à Pré-história de G. Camps, em conjunto com o Dicionário da Pré-história de Leroi-Gourhan, temos que baste. Qualquer um podia tê-lo feito. Zerzan apostou verosimilmente que ninguém o faria. Isto é, apostou na ignorância e na falta de curiosidade dos seus leitores. Essencialmente, apostou na base de que a sua palavra seria acreditada. Esta atitude, para nós, releva da mais baixa propaganda. Aux sources de l´aliénation: uma mistura ideológica Antes de nos debruçarmos sobre o "fundo" da ideologia zerzaniana, observemos um pouco a sua forma. O que primeiro salta à vista quando se folheiam os seus livros é a quantidade de citações que emprega. Assim, em S.A., aparecem à volta de 300, o que nos dá mais ou menos três citações por página. Quando se emprega tão grande quantidade de citações é porque se é escrupuloso em extremo ou então para deixar o leitor pasmado com a cultura que se tem, para lhe dar a impressão que se absorveu uma massa de conhecimentos que lhe vão permitir saber mais que ele e ter a última palavra. Todos nós já nos cruzamos com este tipo de indivíduos, que levantam uma espécie de muro entre eles e o interlocutor, entrincheirando-se atrás deste muro para evitar mostrar-se e para dominar o outro graças ao instrumento cultural empregado como uma maça. Zerzan serve-se destas citações para dar ao seu discurso, que de facto é descosido, uma aparência científica. Além disso, serve-se dos autores que cita como o ventríloquo faz com as suas marionetas: aparecem um instante, dizem o que ele os faz dizer, e desaparecem. Os autores assim citados fornecem também a vantagem da credibilidade: já que Fulano o disse, é inútil discuti-lo. Ele nunca demonstra o que esses autores afirmam, as citações são sempre feitas fora do contexto, e sobretudo, fora de qualquer linha de raciocínio. Zerzan não produz nunca reflexões, nunca demonstra nada: ele exibe palavras. Como em Futuro Primitivo ele pratica o terrorismo da evidência. No início do livro, quer "declarar, de entrada, uma intenção e uma estratégia: a sociedade tecnológica não poderá ser dissolvida (e impossibilitada de reciclar-se) senão anulando o tempo e a história". Vasto programa, aliás. Ao ser humano não falta ambição, coisa que ninguém pensaria recriminar-lhe. Mas, o que significa exatamente anular o tempo e a história? Como pensa fazê-lo? Vai fazê-lo só ou com outros? E quem vão ser esses outros? Não sabemos nada. Nem esta "intenção" nem esta "estratégia" estão desenvolvidas na continuação do texto. É bastante decepcionante, mas ao mesmo tempo característico da confusão do pensamento zerzaniano: diz uma coisa, depois passa a outra, por associação de idéias, associação que o impele para outra, e assim por diante. Este método evidentemente fá-lo andar às voltas. Ricocheteia de citação em citação, de uma nota a outra, e no final do texto não se avançou nem uma polegada, e por uma boa razão: tudo já lá estava, desde o início. E como nunca põe nada em dúvida, tudo fica como estava. Pelo que sabemos, essa é a própria definição de "reificação", conceito marxista de que faz um uso abundante. Zerzan dá voltas na noite, e não consome senão o seu tempo, melhor faria se o empregasse noutra coisa qualquer. Esta ausência de método também constitui um dos fundamentos da sua ideologia. Trata-se de uma ideologia de recusa da lógica, como "consciência alienada", que exprime citando Horkheimer e Adorno: "Mesmo a forma dedutiva da ciência exprime hierarquia e coerção" (S.A. p.46). Por que não, mas então, por quê tantas citações de origem científica? Zerzan gosta de utilizar as descobertas da ciência quando estas o favorecem, mas recusa o método científico, que é "muito restritivo" ou "antinatural". E nisto é parecido a todos os outros consumidores, que querem supermercados sem vacas loucas, a electrificação total sem os perigos do nuclear, dois automóveis por família sem marés negras. 250px|leftA lógica e a dedução são talvez instrumentos imperfeitos e, sem dúvida, impregnados da ideologia da nossa cultura, mas, pobres de nós, é tudo o que temos à disposição. Sem estes instrumentos, sem estes métodos, nada se teria sabido nunca sobre as condições de vida dos primeiros seres humanos, e Zerzan teria sido condenado a calar-se, coisa a que visivelmente aspira. Ninguém, aliás, impede que o faça. Como todos os consumidores, Zerzan deseja "viver o presente", no "movimento multicolorido da vida". (Tentem repetir três vezes seguidas, sem rir, estas palavras: "o movimento multicolorido da vida"). Este "movimento multicolorido" é antes de mais o da sucessão de vídeo-clips na MTV. Talvez, com isso esteja a pensar num grupo de hippies com lenços floridos escorregando por uma ladeira florida ao som da melodia da Pequena Casa da Pradaria, para irem partir os ossos no depósito de entulho que fica mais abaixo. A afinidade de Zerzan com a espontaneidade dos hippies é afirmada pelo mesmo na p. 4l de S.A.: "Felizmente, igualmente, nos anos 60, algumas pessoas começaram a desaprender como viver na história deixando de lado os relógios de pulso, tomando drogas psicadélicas e, talvez paradoxalmente, com este slogan conciso lançado pelos insurgentes franceses do Maio 1968: " Rapidamente!" (Vite!) É necessário lembrar a introdução, pelos serviços secretos americanos, das drogas psicadélicas nos campus americanos? Será preciso trazer à memória a catástrofe que foram estes famosos "movimentos juvenis" dos anos 60, que não tiveram outro efeito que o de formar uma nova classe especializada de consumidores e abrir desta maneira novos mercados ao pós-fordismo, sustentando com estabilidade a sociedade no seu embrutecimento? E este " Rapidamente!" do 68, que é senão o anúncio da débil impaciência dos consumidores de fast-food, de vídeo-clips e de pensamento pré-digerido com molho Zerzan? Zerzan quereria fazer crer que estamos alienados pelo império da razão. E efectivamente, o mundo capitalista está dominado pela lógica da economia e, de maneira mais concreta, pela necessidade vital, para este mundo, da extração sempre crescente de mais-valia. Mas esta racionalidade dominante constrói-se sobre um mundo de indivíduos cada vez mas privados dos instrumentos da razão, sobre o empobrecimento da linguagem a favor do seu sucedâneo mediático e sobre o analfabetismo que se desenvolve sob todas as formas. A sociedade capitalista empobrece-nos não só de maneira material, tanto pela abundância falsificada como pela carência pura e simples, mas também intelectualmente. Aquilo que Debord chamava "a perda de toda linguagem adequado aos factos" é um dos aspectos da miséria capitalista, e um dos aspectos que melhor estabelece a sua dominação. Deve-se lutar contra este empobrecimento. Zerzan reivindica mais pobreza mental ainda. Ele mesmo dá o exemplo através dos seus textos, miseráveis picadinhos de outros anteriores, verdadeiros "zappings" do pensamento. O "pensamento" de Zerzan é um puro produto da alienação contemporânea. O comunismo não pode ser "primitivo" A ideologia de Zerzan não é mais que a enésima aparição de um antigo romantismo primitivista, que remonta a Rousseau e, mesmo, antes de ele, a Montaigne (cf. Essais; Des Cannibales). Baseia-se no postulado que afirma que a nossa cultura seria "má", já que teria perdido o "contacto com a natureza" que constituiria a "autenticidade" das culturas primitivas ("Os Otênticos são flores que brotam nos livros", tal como Pagnol faz dizer ao pobre Ugolin)Nota do tradutor: (Les lotantiques c’est des fleurs qui poussent dans les livres). Frase de uma peça de Pagnol usada quando se ironiza sobre autenticidade devido ao jogo de palavras entre lotantique e l’authentique (o autêntico), que em francês se pronunciam da mesma maneira.. Esta atitude é a de um colonialismo invertido, que faz da nossa cultura a única cultura "verdadeira", isto é, o mal encarnado. 250px|rightVimos antes que, desde o início, a humanidade não se "libertou dos constrangimentos do meio natural", como diria uma concepção marxiano-utilitarista das sociedades, mas desenvolveu-se independentemente dele. O que não significa que os homens vivam sem laços com o seu ambiente, o que seria absurdo, mas são as estruturas simbólicas das sociedades humanas as que condicionam a relação deles com o meio natural e não o inverso. Não se pode, portanto, falar de "proximidade" ou de "afastamento" em relação à natureza em nenhum momento da história humana, mas apenas de diversos tipos de relações com o meio, relações que são elas mesmo uma conseqüência do tipo de relações que os seres humanos mantêm no seio das suas sociedades, do seu modo de vida no sentido mais lato do termo. Apresentar a vida dos caçadores-recolectores como mais "natural" que a dos sedentários não tem nenhum sentido. O simples facto de que os caçadores-recolectores tenham tido uma vida mas fácil, com mais "tempo livre" e mais sociabilidade "gratuita" que os sedentários, não constitui em si um argumento. Aliás, existem sociedades sedentárias que praticam a agricultura e dispõem de um "tempo livre" muito comparável ao dos caçadores-recolectores, praticando a subexploração e mantendo uma baixa densidade de população. Podemos mencionar os Chimbu da Nova Guiné, que exploram somente 60% das terras cultiváveis; os Yagaw das Filipinas ou os Iban de Bornéu, que mantêm a sua população entre 30 e 40% abaixo da densidade que lhes permitiria uma agricultura mais intensa. Nestas culturas, podemos observar "jornadas de trabalho" muito curtas, 4 ou 5 horas, seguidas geralmente de vários dias de descanso. Entre os Papus Kapauku, os homens consagram em média 2h. 18 min. por dia à produção agrícola, e as mulheres 1 h. 42min. Há outros exemplos, mas seria fastidioso citá-los a todos. A agricultura, contrariamente às equações simplistas do tipo agricultura/criação de gado = domesticação da natureza = dominação social, não é portanto portadora do "mal absoluto" que Zerzan quereria detectar. Sem dúvida existirão também pessoas obcecadas pela investigação do Mal que quererão ir encontrá-lo no armazenamento (manifestação da "consciência do tempo e do número", segundo Zerzan), considerado por eles como a prefiguração da acumulação capitalista e porta de entrada na vida humana do pecado da avareza. Mas, azar, verificamos que muitos caçadores-recolectores também praticavam a acumulação como facilmente se pode imaginar. A não ser que se tomem os primitivos por imbecis, é difícil imaginar que se contentavam em recolher o que achavam, satisfazendo a sua fome imediata para se deitarem logo a seguir beatificamente à sombra da Árvore da Abundância. Bolotas, nozes, e outras castanhas silvestres serão recolhidas pelos caçadores-recolectores em cestos e postas a secar (a aparição tardia da cerâmica não significa que não se conhecessem anteriormente outros tipos de recipientes, mas não dispomos de vestígios destes recipientes entrançados, feitos de materiais perecíveis), tendo em vista um consumo posterior. A noção zerzaniana do "presente perpétuo" recebe um golpe, já que tudo isto significa uma antecipação a longo prazo das necessidades e a implementação de uma estratégia para as satisfazer. Seja lá o que isso for, o Mal absoluto não se acha nem no armazenamento, nem na agricultura, nem nas formas de organização mais ou menos complexas ou "abstratas" (que há mais complexo e "abstrato" que os sistemas de linhagem transversal de parentesco em algumas culturas "primitivas"?), e ainda menos na consciência do tempo, na matemática ou na linguagem. De facto, não há "mal absoluto". Paremos um pouco de fazer moral. Zerzan é um feroz inimigo de qualquer organização. Para ele, toda a ação concertada e orientada para um fim preciso comporta forçosamente alienação. Vê feiticeiros em todo o lado. O que o incomoda nas sociedades modernas é, basicamente, esta organização. Que no presente seja alienada, disso não há dúvida. Mas, devemos por isso subscrever este anarquismo bruto, que vê em todo ajuntamento de mais de três pessoas um fator de dominação ou alienação? Zerzan fala de uma "sociedade do face a face", de uma "sociedade de amantes". Nisso está com T. Kaczynski, conhecido como Unabomber, que no seu Manifesto declara que "o indivíduo" se sente frustrado naquilo a que chama a sua "auto-realização" logo que as decisões colectivas são tomadas por um grupo demasiado grande para que o papel de cada elemento tenha algum significado". Zerzan sonha com os caçadores-recolectores, Kaczynski com os conquistadores do Oeste. Em ambos casos, pequenos grupos isolados, com taxas de população muito baixas. Esta ideologia assinala um desejo muito característico do individualismo de massa: o desejo de auto-valorização, o desejo de ser reconhecido pelos outros. Este desejo evidencia uma privação muito real, mas, como produto da alienação que é, exprime-se na sua linguagem. É o ser humano separado quem fala assim, pois na sua separação tudo o que lhe resta é sua própria solidão, aquilo que Kaczynski chama a sua "individualidade". Privados como estamos de toda ação colectiva consciente, nem sequer conseguimos imaginar que uma tal ação seja possível. Pelo contrário, é necessário afirmar que esse tipo de ação é possível, e que o é porque no ponto em que hoje nos encontramos é necessária. A sociedade do "face a face", a sociedade dos "pequenos grupos", são produtos do individualismo magoado, do “vegetal” isolado que quer existir "por e para si mesmo", apenas com mais alguns amigalhaços. Os problemas que coloca hoje o capitalismo, e que este não resolverá, já que só nós, como comunidade humana, somos capazes de resolver, não se solucionarão ao nível do "pequeno grupo". Quando, por exemplo, a revolução tiver sido realizada (coisa que, bem entendido, não pode demorar) ocupar-nos-emos de reflorestar inteligentemente os milhões de hectares devastados pela agricultura industrial e isto não será possível pela ação de "pequenos grupos isolados". E se, enquanto indivíduo, tiver a felicidade de participar desta ação colectiva, não me preocuparei muito em gravar o meu nome em cada árvore que tenha plantado e que, em todo o caso, jamais verei na sua maturidade. E não me sentirei menos indivíduo por causa disso. O que Zerzan e Kaczynski sugerem é a muito democrática idéia segundo a qual a organização dos grupos humanos por si mesmos seria impossível devido ao nível populacional hoje alcançado. Como todos os democratas, não concebem de modo algum que uma sociedade integrada por milhões de indivíduos possa ser "administrada" de uma forma diferente da atual, isto é, pelos Estados, por delegação, pelo controle policial. Não concebem a comunidade humana como superação das condições atuais nem das situações do passado, mas como uma regressão para este passado. E o seu pensamento, que se acha revolucionário, constitui efetivamente uma regressão. Mas o objectivo deste texto não é propor uma nova teoria da revolução. Simplesmente propusemo-nos fazer uma crítica do ideólogo Zerzan, e achamos que está feita. Também nos propusemos abrir um debate sobre bases concretas. Eis as bases, o debate pode começar. Categoria:Escritos de Alain Caillé